1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to shock absorbers used on vehicles, for example, bicycles.
2. Description of Related Art
Shock absorbers are known for use with bicycles. These include front fork shock absorbers, as well as rear shock absorbers. Rear shock absorbers are sometimes in the form of a single rear shock absorber mounted between a pivoting rear suspension component and a fixed portion of the frame. The shock absorbers are sometimes in-line shock absorbers with a generally elongated shape and mounting fixture at each end.
Shock absorbers can have a variety of mechanical and operational characteristics, some of which may be adjustable. Examples of characteristics that may be adjustable include rebound damping and compression lockout. However, it has not been convenient to provide control for adjustment of both.